L'Amour d'un Coucher de Soleil
by Deponia
Summary: Un instant hors du temps pour échanger angoisse et amour entre une mère et sa fille.


_H__ello__,_

_Bienvenue dans ma première fanfic sur Dr Who. Cette fanfic nécessite d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à l'épisode « the Husband of River Song » même si rien que connaître l'identité de River est suffisant pour comprendre._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

Elle sentit le pas de sa fille effleurer son sol métallique de son rythme si particulier, léger et en même temps si profond.

** \- Tu es magnifique, maman aujourd'hui. Il t'a vernis le plancher dernièrement ?**

River sentit une légère brise faire voleter ses cheveux. Un rire plein de chaleur lui échappa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu lui rendre une visite impromptue. Le Docteur était entrain de sauver le monde d'une invasion de Ruthan génétiquement modifiés et elle en profitait pour faire une visite au membre de sa famille qu'elle voyait le moins. Un léger emprunt de son moyen de transport pour quelques demis-secondes, des journées qu'elle passerait dans le vortex temporel, mais ça, il ne le soupçonnerait jamais. C'était dur de venir dans la TARDIS sans pouvoir avoir ces longues discussions avec celle qui l'avait fait naître mais en général l'exubérance du Docteur empêchait une certaine intimité avec sa seconde mère. Elle aimait ça, leurs moments de calme loin de la frénésie de son époux, loin des bruits de marteaux et des discours alambiqués, juste à se réconforter l'une et l'autre à se rappeler leur lien ténu à l'univers spatio-temporelle.

Elle devait être le seule être vivant à avoir une telle connexion avec une TARDIS. De ce qu'elle savait ni les Seigneurs du Temps ni aucune autre espèce ne ressentaient cette tendre caresse lorsqu'iels entraient eux. Les Seigneur du temps de par leurs intimité avec le Vortex du Temps, lui même, ne ressentaient les machines que par leurs liens temporels imbriqués dans leur ADN. Loin de l'intensité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle poussait la porte de la boite bleue. De ce qu'elle savait seul l'attachement, les aventures et les évènements avaient réussi à créer un réel et profond attachement entre le Docteur et cette impétueuse TARDIS. La voleuse du Docteur en était d'ailleurs assez fière d'après ce qu'elle en disait. River avait été conçu à l'intérieur même dans la dimension propre de la machine et l'essence de l'animal s'étaient mêlé à son ADN pour donner un organisme parfaitement unique, proche de l'humain, proche des Seigneurs du Temps, et pourtant parfaitement unique. Mélodie Pond. Rien que son nom pourrai désigner une nouvelle espèce. Humaine muté avec une TARDIS. A deux-tiers humaine mais le dernier tiers issue de la race la plus puissante de l'univers. Amy et Rory seraient sans doute mal à l'aise si elle leur expliquait qu'elle se voyait comme un croisement inter-espèce mais pourtant c'était le cas, et si ses caractéristiques et pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux des Seigneurs du Temps sa nature profonde en était profondément éloignée.

** \- Alors, maman, où êtes vous aller ces derniers temps ? Il ne t'a pas trop abîmé ?**

Elle sentit les moteurs vrombir et les particules Huons se rassembler pour former des émotions diverses. Les chatouillis sur sa peaux l'amusèrent. Elle était depuis longtemps habitué à la manière de communiquer de sa deuxième mère, une manière douce et aussi légèrement piquante, pleine de pépites d'énergie et enfoncée dans les méandres temporelles dans des minces vapeurs éthérées. La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette espace et qu'elle l'avait ressentit elle avait été submergé par les informations données, comme si elle était plongée dans une mer agitée sans avoir le moindre début d'idée de comment ne pas se laisser emporter par le courant. Elle avait failli s'évanouir et avait du tirer avec son revolver pour que l'animal comprenne et reflue l'exubérante discussion. Puis au cours des années elle l'avait tout doucement habitué à ce système de communication jusqu'à ce que River se sente bien plus à l'aise avec ce mode de communication qu'avec les mots que lui avait imposé son éducation humaine. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, ces propres particules se mêlèrent dans une des plus douces embrassades de l'univers. Elle s'appuya contre les manettes et se laissa bercer. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Maman. Je pensais que ce serai facile au début de le voir chaque jour rajeunir un peu plus. Mais c'est si douloureux. Si douloureux, maman. Il me regarde tout les jours avec de plus en plus de méfiance, ce n'est plus mon Docteur. Mais l'a t-il jamais été ? Lorsque je l'ai connu pour la première fois il ne me voyait déjà pas, il parlait de River Song lorsque je n'étais que Mélodie Pond. On n'a jamais été ensemble, toujours décalés, les instants de nos vies mêlés ne sont jamais les mêmes. Je ne vis pas avec lui, je vis à côté de lui. Je l'aime de plus en plus et lui de moins en moins. Un jour ça ne sera plus de la méfiance et de la curiosité dans son regard mais un rejet profond. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le supporter. J'ai besoin de toi Maman, toi la seule qui peut comprendre ce que c'est que de subir des dizaines de sentiments opposé sans que l'ordre logique ne sois jamais respecté.

La salle de contrôle s'emplit d'une chaleur tandis que les chauffage commencèrent à grincer doucement. Un grésillement pleins d'interrogations lui vint aux oreilles et elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Alors même elle ne savait pas. Même elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle était seule face à celui quelle aimait, pourtant ces yeux, si beau, se ternissaient chaque jour un peu plus d'un doute qui lui serait funeste. Elle aurait du s'en douter, la TARDIS était le dernier intermédiaire auquel exposer ses dilemmes temporels. Le temps était pour elle comme un champs s'étendant à l'infini. Une pistes de danse palpable qu'un habile danseur pouvait effleurer de ses semelles suivant un rythme que lui seul pouvait percevoir, touchant à la fois le passé antique et le futur le plus hypothétique. Évidemment que la peur de ne plus jamais revoir le Docteur qui l'aimait ne pouvait la travailler comme c'était le cas de sa fille.

Les particules l'enlacèrent alors et l'écran du scanner s'alluma. Elle s'attendait à discerner le vide de l'espace infini mais des images d'archives se dessinèrent sous ces yeux ébahis. Des images qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, qu'elle ne pensait même pas avoir un jour existé dans aucune temporalité que la TARDIS avait exploré. Un visage qui lui était familier et pourtant si étranger prenait place, des traits superposés, pourtant refaisant à l'infinie les mêmes gestes sur l'interface, une image si floue et si précise à la fois. Un marteau qui se levait et s'abattait en rythme, de la graisse propulsé dans les machineries, une mains mille fois ridée qui caressait le tableau de bord. Et tout à coup elle compris, l'être si flou devant elle était le Docteur, sous ces milliers de visages qui refaisait encore et encore ces gestes d'une profonde tendresse envers sa compagne éternelle. Des dizaines de corps et de caractères qui était toujours le même, peut importe les connaissances et l'ignorance qu'il avait, peut importe la méfiance qu'il lui témoignait il serait toujours le docteur, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa réciprocité pour l'aimer à jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation pour l'aimer toujours.

_Alors ?_

_Vous avez aimez ? Oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est ça qui nourrit les auteurices_

_Biz_

_Déponia_


End file.
